Wicedyrektor Luna/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG1 Flash Sentry przy tronie.png EG Mane 6 wychodzi z sali tronowej.png EG1 Twilight podchodzi do lustra.png EG1 Luna i Cadance.png EG1 Luna przed lustrem.png EG1 Luna opowiada.png EG1 Zirytowana Luna.png Jako człowiek EG1 Luna wygląda z gabinetu.png EG Sunset i Luna w zniszczonej sali gimnastycznej.png EG1 Zaszokowane Sunset Shimmer i Luna.png EG Niewinna minka Sunset.png EG Flash podsłuchuje rozmowę między Sunset i Luną.png EG Twilight w gabinecie dyr.Luny.png EG Wicedyrektor Luna wygląda przez zasłonięte okno.png EG1 Rozmowa Luny z Twilight.png Vice Principal Luna looks at Twilight disapprovingly EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png EG Wicedyrektor Luna trzyma podmienione zdjęcia.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png EG1 Wicedyrektor Luna rozmawia z Twilight.png EG Luna stoi przy biurku i mówi do Twilight i Flasha.png Vice Principal Luna leaving her office EG.png EG1 Celestia i Luna ogłaszają że bal się odbędzie.png|Luna z siostrą Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Vice-principal Luna walks on stage EG.png EG1 Luna pokazuje koronę.png EG1 Dyrektor Celestia przekazuje koronę Twilight.png|Podczas koronacji EG Twilight macha do uczniów.png|Luna z siostrą i Twilight EG Sunset czeka dużo pracy przy naprawie i sprzątaniu szkoły.png|Luna i Sunset Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png EG RR Dyrekcja rozmawia z uczniami.png EG RR Wicedyrektor Luna wspomina o jesiennym balu..png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png EG RR Dyrekcja rozmawia z Rainbooms.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png EG RR Pozytywnie zaskoczona dyrekcja.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png EG RR Dyrekcja chwali występ Trixie.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png EG RR Dyrekcja zdenerwowana na Sunset Shimmer.png EG RR The Dazzlings wpływają na werdykt..png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png EG RR Dyrektor Celestia informuje Rainbooms o werdykcie.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Vice Principal Luna appears behind Sunset EG3.png Luna "we'd like to keep magic as far away" EG3.png Luna "don't want to be accused of cheating" EG3.png EG3 dyr.Luna prosi Sunset o to aby zapanowała nad magią.png Vice Principal Luna gives Sunset a task EG3.png Sunset accepts Vice Principal Luna's task EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png EG3 Wicedyrektor Luna wita dziekan Cadance.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Luna "a pennant from each school has been hidden" EG3.png Cadance "as soon as our teams are ready" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "if both teams are ready" EG3.png Cadance and Luna "now!" EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Dyrektor Celestia mówi jak dumna jest z uczniów.png EG4 Wicedyrektor Luna życzy uczniom cudowych chwil na obozie.png EG4 Celestia i Luna patrzą na zegar słoneczny.png EG4 Luna uważa zegar słoneczny za niepraktyczny.png EG4 Gloriosa, Celestia i Luna na dziurawym pomoście.png EG4 Aplauz dla dziewczyn.png EG4 Gloriosa przeprasza za to co się wydarzyło.png EG4 dyrekcja Canterlot chce aby obóz przetrwał.png EG4 Celestia i Luna witaja gości.png Klipy promocyjne Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Wondercolts24.png EG2 Wondercolts25.png Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni EG3 Wondercolts5.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Sesja zdjęciowa EG3 Wondercolts10.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts24.png Malowanie banneru Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'my, oh, my' EG3.png Vice Principal Luna 'this is wonderful!' EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci